Ronny Schiatto
Summary Ronny Schiatto (ロニー・スキアート Ronī Sukiāto) is the enigmatic "demon" that was summoned aboard the Advena Avis to grant the crew of alchemists immortality. Ronny later becomes 'human' by request of Elmer, who wishes for Maiza to have someone to stand by him after the death of his younger brother, Gretto, Ronny, however, denies that he stayed by Maiza's side because of Elmer's wish and claims he stayed because of his own curiosity. He currently works as the Martillo Family chiamatore. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A Name: Ronny Schiatto Origin: Baccano! Gender: '''Genderless, male when taking a physical form '''Classification: Formerly Complete Homunculus, "Demon", Secretary of the Martiollo family, An embodiment of the universe Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Teleportation, BFR, Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (High), Absorption (Can absorb other immortals and inherit everything that they were), Clairvoyance (Can find out anything), Precognition (Can see the future if he desires), Skilled Knife User, Reality Warping, Can grant wishes (Elmer wished him to be a human and always be by Maiza's side), Physics Manipulation (Can distort the physical phenomena of the world), Non-Corporeal (His true self is "Formless"), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Creation, Fear Inducement, Aura (Has an intimidating aura), Memory Manipulation (Can delete his presence from memory), Matter Manipulation, He can take away immortality from others, can rewrite the rules of immortality for an individual and grant powers such as Mind Control, Time Stop and the ability to see things over far distances, likely much more | All previous abilities along with Nigh-Omniscience 'Attack Potency: Universe level (Ronny only lost his omniscience but still has his ability to interfere with the laws of reality. Huey considers him to be an omnipotent being, an existence that can warp the rules of the universe and bring them to their knees, laws of physics do not apply to Ronny and he can break them so easily that it is like his second nature. Even as an incomplete homunculus, he should be as powerful as when he was inside the bottle. Ronny's role in Baccano is like an observer, therefore he normally limits his power to a vastly lower level in order to not disturb the flow of events) | Universe level (Has control over every physical phenomena of the world and could destroy earth with absolute ease. Ronny is an embodiment of the universe and as such he is literally the entire universe given a specific form. His creator called him an omniscient and omnipotent being) Speed: Unknown (As a demon, Ronny can appear anywhere, wherever, whenever he wants and he can be summoned “simply by thinking about him”), likely Supersonic in his corporeal form. | Unknown (Cannot leave his bottle) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (He is very difficult to kill as his true form is non corporeal). Unknown in his corporeal form (In the entire series he has never been injured, this makes it hard to determine his durability, also regeneration and immortality makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Superhuman Range: 'At least planetary, likely universal 'Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Ronny is the genius who invented the Grand Panacea. While warm and amiable to most, he is also a capable combatant, having taught Firo how to use a knife and is stated to be just as dangerous as the legendary assassin Vino. As a complete homunculus, he is nigh omniscient. Weaknesses: He gave up his ability to see the future (Technically he only lost his omniscience but he can still see the future if he desires to). The people who created him are the only ones his powers do not work on. Does not know about things outside his universe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Telepathy: Ronny declares that he can hear people’s words, especially the ones in people’s heads which suggests that he has a form of telepathy. This is again evident when he puts “mental restraints” on those who drink the Grand Panacea (restraints that also work even if the person is unaware that he or she is conversing with another immortal). In fact the mental restraints put by Ronny are so powerful that Szilard felt that every atom in his body obeyed Ronny's commands and made it practically impossible to disobey him. Ronny can also implant knowledge into people’s minds (which he did to Maiza when he gave him the knowledge necessary to create the Grand Panacea). He has no need to talk because he puts his voice straight into people’s minds. Creation: Ronny seems to have the ability to make something out of nothing as seen of the Advena Avis when he manifests the Grand Panacea into Maiza’s hands. He had also manifested a window in a wall which had no windows. Teleportation: He could materialize Adele's spear in his hands in an instant and teleport Isaac's "ransom" letter to the Martillo's speakeasy the Alveare without leaving Isaac or Miria's side, it is evident that he is able to warp objects from one location to another. He can also teleport himself or others to great distances like, from Egypt to North Poleor from New York to Alcatraz. Pseudo-Omnipresence: As a demon, Ronny can appear wherever he wants and he can be summoned “simply by thinking about him”. Powers Related to Immortality: It is implied that Ronny has some of the benefits of immortality without some of the restrictions as he is able to use false identities and lie about his name (he has stated that Ronny Schiatto is a name he gave himself) and cannot die, and has yet to be seen injured. He has stated that he can devour other immortals, though he has yet to do so. When speaking to Elmer he stated that he can take away immortality, rewrite its rules to a certain individual and give a host of other abilities such as mind control and time stop as well. He also seems to have no physical body as a demon, but can interact with the physical world if he wants, he cuts Szilard’s head in half to prove that drinking the panacea would induce immortality. Reality Warping: Complete Homunculi are artificial life forms created through alchemy, they are born possessing knowledge of everything in the entire universe, but were trapped in the flask in which they were created. Complete homunculi have the option of escaping their flasks by forfeiting some of their knowledge or power, thus becoming incomplete. Most of them choose to forfeit some of their influence over the universe and retain their knowledge of the future, however, Ronny made the opposite choice, to forfeit his knowledge of the future and retain the ability to interfere with the laws of reality. Ronny is also capable of granting wishes, he made a corporeal body for himself on Elmer's request to stay by Maiza's side. Key: Formerly Complete Homunculus | Complete Homunculus NOTE: Big thanks to the Baccano! wiki for much of the information. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Physics Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Baccano! Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Alchemists Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Homunculi Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 3 Category:Precognition Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings